


The Family Secret

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Complete, Drama, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur and Merlin meet both know the other is the one for them but can they stay together when a family secret comes out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Secret

**Author's Note:**

> There is a character death in this but NOT Arthur or Merlin

Twenty two year old Arthur stood in front of a small goal on the park and looked at the seven year old boy in front of him. "Whenever you are ready Matthew." he said.

Matthew took a deep breath and after a run up he booted the ball which went flying past the goal and Arthur.

Arthur watched where the ball was going and his eyes widened when he saw a man crouched down seeing to his dog. "Watch out!" he called.

Merlin took the lead off his dog and stroked him. "Go on then Bai-" Merlin fell forward only missing landing on his dog as the dog moved out of the way when he felt something hit his head, looking up he saw his dog sniffing a ball that rolled to a stop.

"I am so sorry." Arthur said as he hurried over, helping Merlin up. "Did it hurt much?"

"Just a bit." Merlin answered as he got up rubbing his head. "Size of you I would have expected it to hit harder."

Arthur laughed. "It wasn't me who kicked the ball." he looked over his shoulder. "Matthew get over here and apologise."

"No he is fine."

"No no, Matthew now!"

Matthew came running over and looked at Merlin before looking at Arthur. "Sorry brother."

"Not to me it wasn't me you hit."

"Sorry sir."

Merlin laughed it off. "No you are fine, learning to play?"

"I can play it is penalties I am not good at."

"I can see why." Merlin laughed.

"Wanna play?"

"Matthew don't bother the man."

"No its okay, Bailey is happy on his own, why not. I'm Merlin." he said holding his hand out.

Arthur smiled. "Arthur, this is my brother Matthew."

From then on every evening Merlin would take his dog onto the park and meet up with Arthur and his brother Matthew. "Why don't you come back with us?" Arthur asked, four weeks into them first meeting, "we have a big garden Bailey will love."

"Yeah okay, as long as I am not intruding."

* * *

Merlin looked around the very big kitchen. "You have a gorgeous home."

"Thank you; it is just me, Matthew and father here." Arthur said as he handed the brunet a drink.

"I would like to meet him."

Arthur sighed. "Okay, he is in bed."

"Oh I don't want to disturb him."

"No Merlin you don't understand. Father hasn't been well for quite a while now, mother died just over a year ago and since then he hasn't been the same, he has just given up, not bothering anymore, he won't eat, drink."

Merlin put his drink down and moved over to hug Arthur. "I am so sorry."

Arthur hugged his friend back. "Mum said before she went she asked him to live for her as he has much to live for, me but more so Matthew."

"Dad!"

Arthur jumped and looked with Merlin to see Matthew run into the room. "What's wrong with him?"

Matthew looked closely at Merlin before looking sorry at Arthur. "Um, he has eaten something Arthur."

Arthur hurried upstairs and rushed into his father's bedroom and saw the sandwich he had made his dad, half of it was gone and crumbs were all over Uther.

"That's great dad, thank you." Arthur said as he sat on the side of the bed and started to sort Uther out.

Merlin stood in the doorway and saw Arthur taking care of his father. "Matthew." he whispered.

"Yes?"

"This Arthur I am seeing now is this the Arthur he lets no one else see?"

Matthew looked up at Merlin. "He lets me and father see."

Merlin smiled and placed his arm over Matthew's shoulder and continued to watch Arthur as he looked after his father. When Uther had drifted off to sleep they all left the room. Matthew had ran downstairs and Arthur made to follow until Merlin stopped him. "Merlin?"

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "You are amazing; I didn't know there was this side to you."

Arthur smiled. "Would you like to come over here tomorrow night? Matthew will be at his friends for a sleepover."

Merlin smiled. "Yeah, I would like that."

"What's taking you guys so long I am hungry!" Matthew called up the stairs.

* * *

Three months later and Merlin had practically moved in. Uther had his good days and bad days. Merlin had just sat down to breakfast when a knock sounded at the door, Matthew who was still in bed and Arthur in the shower it was Merlin who answered the door, he opened it to see a middle aged woman stood there, clipboard in hand. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes. I am Georgia Hook and I am from social services, I have come to inquire about the health of Mr Uther Pendragon."

"And why would you want to know that?"

"Because of Matthew of course. We have his best interests and if Mr Pendragon's health gets worse then he will have to go into care."

"Care? Why would he? He not only has Arthur but he also has me."

"The boy is seven years old he needs a parent to look after him not an older sibling, now if his father was in perfect health and could prove that he could provide well for Matthew then we have no problems."

"We have no problems now Matthew is well fed the bills are all paid on time he gets taken to school and picked up on time we are fine!" Arthur snapped as he appeared at Merlin's side.

"We have reason to believe he is going out past five at night and not coming home until seven at least."

"He doesn't go on his own I always go with him and it is his football training he goes to, you either tell my neighbours to mind their own fucking business or I will!"

Merlin turned and placed a calming hand on Arthur's bare chest. "Arthur calm down." he said before facing the social worker. "Unless you have concrete proof of Matthew being treated poorly there really is no reason for you to be here, good day." he said and shut the door.

"Thank you Merlin, sorry I was on my way to my room when I heard."

"That's fine, go and get dressed, you will be late for work." Merlin said with a smile knowing full well Arthur ran his father's company from home so he was there for Matthew whenever.

Arthur laughed." Your little joke."

"Don't you miss going to all the meetings?"

"Merlin I am at the meetings through video, if I went into the office I will only be doing there what I am at home I just go in every couple of days when Matthew is at school."

"Well you can pop in today if you like, I know Matthew is at home but I will be here working on my next book so its fine."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin, "thank you. I will go and wake him up."

* * *

Every week for the next two months the social worker kept coming and at different times in the day, seven months into Arthur and Merlin's relationship the social worker pulled up outside the house and walking up the drive she saw a man walk out of the house a sad look on his face, passing him she looked into the window and saw the man she knew as Merlin holding an upset Arthur before Arthur picked up and held close to him a crying Matthew, knowing Uther must have passed she got back in her car and drove away, she would let them grieve and bury Uther before coming again.

The funeral was a small one; it was Arthur, Matthew, Merlin and a few of Uther's friends from work. "King of Camelot industries now Arthur lad." Gaius said as he shook Arthur's hand. "Uther was a great man and I know I speak for him when I say I know of no one better than to run the company."

"Thank you Gaius. There will be some food and drink back at the house you are all welcome to come."

"Thank you Arthur."

Arthur walked in between guests in his home looking for Matthew, he had been quiet a lot since Uther passed, he would sit with Uther a lot, Arthur often found him asleep in the chair by Uther and had carried him to bed.

"Looking for Matthew?" Merlin asked.

"Yes."

"Kitchen."

Arthur nodded and kissed Merlin in thanks; he walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind him.

"Matthew."

Matthew looked up. "That lady from social services, she said she would take me away."

"She won't Matthew no one is taking you away."

Matthew looked down before looking up at Arthur. "It's all over now isn't it?"

Arthur allowed the boy a small smile before hugging him. "Yes Matthew, it is."

* * *

The following week came the visit Arthur had been expecting since his father passed. He opened the door to find not only the social worker Georgia Hook stood there but two other people stood there. "Mr Pendragon we are sorry to hear of your father's passing."

"Thank you."

"May we come in?"

Arthur sighed and stood aside letting them all in and showing them to the living room where Matthew was, watching telly. He looked up when he saw who entered, "no, you said you wouldn't let them take me."

"They are not taking you Matthew."

"Mr Pendragon you know that we have to, we have gave you time to bury your father and some time to grieve but Matthew is only seven and you as his brother cannot take him."

"But you said it was all over." Matthew cried as he stood up to look at Arthur.

* * *

Merlin pulled up and sighed when he saw the social workers car along with another. Taking the shopping out of the car he made his way up to the house and let himself in quietly.

"Look you said all that time a while ago that if Matthew was well looked after and fed and provided for then there was no reason to take him." Merlin heard Arthur say as he got closer to the living room.

"I also said that his father had to be alive and well Mr Pendragon."

"His father is alive and well." Arthur answered back.

Georgia gave Arthur a look of sympathy. "Uther is dead Mr Pendragon."

"I know that."

"Then you will know his father isn't alive and well."

"His father is stood facing you; my father was Matthew's granddad!"

"Arthur..."

Arthur looked up to see Merlin stood in the doorway looking hurt. "Merlin I..."

"I will leave you all to it." Merlin whispered as he placed the shopping down and quickly left the house.

* * *

Arthur made to move to follow but was stopped by Georgia standing up. "Mr Pendragon the sooner we get this sorted the sooner we can leave, we can all see that Matthew is well looked after, if you have solid proof that you are his father and you explain to us why you have acted as his brother and we find it acceptable we will happily leave you alone and you will hear no more from us."

Arthur sighed, knowing she was right he walked over to a glass unit which he unlocked and then went through the paperwork before finding what he was looking for; sitting back down Arthur started to explain it all.

Merlin ran out of the driveway and realising he left the keys to his car inside the house he ran past his car and headed up the road towards his own place, he ignored the tears that ran down his face, he couldn't believe it, how could Arthur lie to him; didn't he mean anything to him at all?

* * *

Arthur walked the social workers to the door and opened it, the others bid farewell and walked to their car while Georgia Hook turned and smiled at Arthur. "You have nothing to worry about Mr Pendragon, from what we have heard and seen and can clearly see you have raised your son for the last three years, just that you shared a home with your parents while doing so. You will hear no more from us. Good day Mr Pendragon."

Arthur smiled and thanked the woman and stood in the doorway and watched as they all got in the cars and drove away, he jumped when he felt a small hand close in his, looking down he saw his son looking up at him. "Why didn't you tell Merlin dad?"

"Because I am a fool son." he sighed and crouched down. "No more pretending now, you are safe and staying with me, living with me."

Matthew smiled and hugged Arthur. "And Merlin too dad if you can get him back."

Arthur hugged his son back tightly. "And Merlin too hopefully. Love you son."

"Love you too dad."

* * *

As soon as Merlin got in and closed the door behind him he was met with an exciting Bailey who was jumping up him, crying in excitement. Merlin let out a shaky laugh. "Alright boy, let me get your lead."

* * *

"Matthew son he might not be on the park."

Matthew smiled. "I like how you can call me that now in public. He might be dad, he said he had to take Bailey for a walk later today and he always brings him to this park."

Matthew had just climbed the steps to the slide and sat down at the top when he saw Merlin walk onto the field with Bailey. "Merlin!" he shouted and he quickly slid down, jumping off and running out of the gate that surrounded the park and over to Merlin, laughing when Bailey barked and jumped on him knocking him off his feet.

Arthur slowly walked off the park and over to Merlin, coming to a stop when Merlin was only feet away. "Merlin why did you run?"

"You seriously want to know? How could I not Arthur, you lied to me, lied to me when there was obviously no need to. What was I supposed to do just act as though I knew all about it and not show the hurt that I was clearly feeling after being lied to?"

"Merlin I am sorry but no one was to know."

"But Uther was dying we had the social services coming over it was all to come out why couldn't you tell me then! If you told me I could have helped but no you left me out of it, if I hadn't walked in and heard would I still be none the wiser?"

"Yes you would have been Merlin, they would have gone and I would have told you that Matthew didn't have to go and when you would have asked why I would have explained it all to you then Merlin I promise!"

"Explain it to him now dad."

"Yes Arthur you heard your son, explain it to me now."

Arthur sighed and looked down at his son. "Matthew why don't you go and play, but stay where I can see you."

Matthew sighed. "Okay dad."

When Matthew ran away, Bailey following Arthur gestured with his hand that they start to walk, only when Merlin turned and start to walk did Arthur follow.

"Well?"

* * *

"It all started when I was fourteen, I was noticing girls but I was confused as I was also noticing guys, more guys than girls. I had one friend but she was older than me, she was seventeen, Elsa, she liked women, I told her about my confusion and she said she would help as a friend."

"Help how?"

"Have sex with her, she said that is how she knew she liked women, she had sex with a male and knew afterwards."

"So you both had sex?"

"Yes, and she was right, after we had sex I felt nothing, felt nothing while having sex with her, the only thing that kept me hard was me thinking about males. That night I went home and told my parents I am gay, my father even asked how I knew if I have never been with anyone, I told them then about what me and Elsa had done."

"How did they take it?"

"Dad was happy but only because his son got his leg over mum said what I told her was what she knew for years, I asked her how she knew and her only answer was she was my mother it is her job to know these things, I never understand that until Matthew, now I know what he thinks and know what he is going to do before he does it."

"All parents do with their children."

"Elsa moved in with us when she told us she was pregnant, she didn't want to raise the baby alone, at seventeen she couldn't and I wanted to be in my child's life even though I got someone pregnant at fourteen and was still a kid myself."

"You took responsibility straight away."

"Yes I did. Elsa enjoyed every second of it, she loved being pregnant, I helped whenever I could in between school and homework, all my spending money went on things the baby would need when the time came."

Arthur sighed. "Matthew was born two months early, to say how much Elsa loved being pregnant she had a scare and her waters broke, there were complications through the birth. She lived long enough to hold him, tell him she loves him with all her heart and name him. I have told Matthew every night, still do, what the first and last thing his mother said to him was."

"You're a wonderful father Arthur."

"But a lousy boyfriend."

"Why didn't you say something Arthur?"

"Because I'm an idiot. Since Matthew was old enough to understand he was told I am his dad, but only us were to know as I had to finish school and get a job, we got that used to keeping it a secret and telling no one who we met and made friends with I guess I just carried on what we always planned without thinking."

"You are right, you are an idiot, you lied when there was clearly no reason."

"I know Merlin and because of my idiocy and stupidity I have lost you, the best thing that has happened to me besides Matthew."

"Who said you have lost me?"

Arthur turned to face Merlin. "I haven't lost you?"

"I don't know, have you?"

"Merlin please, I am hoping with all that I have that I haven't lost you."

Merlin smiled. "Well I don't know, I mean you will have to make it up to me."

Arthur spun from the bench and dropped onto one knee in front of Merlin. "Tell me how, please."

"Say yes Merlin then I can have a daddy and a father!" Matthew called over.

Merlin looked up at the beaming boy and down at Arthur and laughed. "Your son thinks you are proposing to me."

"Maybe I am."

The smile dropped from Merlin's face. "What?"

Arthur took off the Pendragon ring on his little finger and held it between his finger and thumb. "Merlin please give me the chance to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you and learning to never do wrong to you again, I love you Merlin and would love nothing more than to spend my life with you, grow old with you, raise Matthew with you."

"We have only been together eight months."

"Merlin I knew you were for me eight minutes after meeting you. Marry me sweetheart."

Merlin smiled. "Well seeing as you asked so nicely."

Arthur laughed and placed the ring on Merlin's finger, standing up before picking Merlin up and holding him close.

"You are to still make it up to me Pendragon."

"I will Merlin; I now have the rest of my life to do so."

Matthew came running over to them both. "Did you say yes?" he asked, looking at Merlin.

"I did."

"Does this mean I can call you dad now?"

Arthur laughed. "Of course it does but what are you planning on calling me?"

"What you called granddad father." Matthew answered, smiling as he moved forwards, wrapping his arms around Arthur's middle hugging him as tight as he could.

Merlin smiled and looked up; putting two of his fingers into his mouth he gave a loud whistle. "Come on boy." he shouted when Bailey came running over.

"Are you going home?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled. "Only to pack some things and pick up some stuff for Bailey, like his food and bed."

"He can sleep with me!" Matthew yelled as he let go of Arthur and dropped to his knees hugging the Labrador close.

"Matthew Bailey is used to sleeping in his bed, it is how Merlin has raised him, new house doesn't mean new rules." Arthur said.

Matthew looked up and when he saw his dad and father hug he leaned in closer to Bailey. "I will sneak you up when they are asleep."

Merlin smiled as he felt Arthur's lips kiss his ear lobe. "Arthur you are aware of what your son just said."

"Our son Merlin and yes I am, I would like to see him try."

Merlin laughed and pulled back. "No more lies?"

"No more lies." Arthur promised.

"No more secrets?"

"No more secrets." Arthur replied.

"Promise?"

"I promise Merlin, I thought I lost you. I am not going to be that stupid again."

"You can't say that Arthur as even I will do stupid things, just no more lies."

"Can we go home now? I'm hungry." Matthew said.

"Yes we can. And your father is cooking." Merlin said.

"I am?"

"Yes Arthur you are, just because I said I will marry you doesn't mean you are off the hook."

Matthew laughed. "Just like how grandma used to be with grandfather."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek. "Get home and get cooking I will only be half hour."

Arthur took his son by the hand, turning towards the direction of their house to leave, Merlin doing the same. As the couple parted ways, Arthur turned back to watch his Merlin take the first steps into their future together. This time, there would be no more lies and no more secrets, just the three of them, a family.

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
